


Being Seen

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [548]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Gen, Post-Series, Visitations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "You know, I can feel you here.  I can't see you, but I can feel your presence."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 November 2016  
> Word Count: 269  
> Prompt: doing  
> Summary: "You know, I can feel you here. I can't see you, but I can feel your presence."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-three weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I like the idea that Margot can potentially sense when the immortal ones are around, just as she can see some of the ghosts that visit the estate. That she can't quite place how she feels recognition for Vassago is a nice little touch that I felt needed to be included here.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She watches the old woman from the shadows. Getting any closer triggers the child within who knew and loved this woman. She never shows herself, certain that the woman will recognize the hints of the toddler in her current guise.

"You know, I can feel you here. I can't see you, but I can feel your presence."

She blinks at that, unsure how this mere mortal can see past her cloaking abilities. For a brief moment, she considers changing her guise, but doesn't in the end. She makes sure no one else is nearby before showing herself to the woman.

"There you are. I was wondering how long you were going to lurk in the shadows."

"You're not afraid of me?"

The determination in those pale eyes is inspiring. "Should I be? Damien doesn't allow any malevolent spirits to stick around for long. If you're one of them, he'd know. And I don't think you're one of Jacob's drawing people. They don't have the abilities you seem to have. So who are you?"

"Are you sure you want to know my name, Margot Lyons?"

She laughs then. "So you're one of Lucifer's minions, is that it? I was wondering." She bows her head reverently, then squints to stare. "You look familiar somehow. Have we met before?"

"No, we haven't exactly met before, but I've been watching you for a long time."

Margot considers that for a moment. "You're here because of Damien, aren't you? Is something going to happen? Is he in danger?"

"No, Margot, he's not in danger. Everyone in your household is safe for the time being."


End file.
